The road to hell is a flower path
by Chihiro Fujimi
Summary: A familiar bandanna-clad figure walks around Nerima at night, bumping into the infamous "fiancees". So, nothing new, right? But why are they acting so "wierd" around him?


Disclaimer :  
You think _I_ created Ranma 1/2 ?  
Honestly ?  
  
The road to hell is a flower path.  
  
By Chihiro Fujimi.  
  
  
Night had just fallen over Nerima. In the Tendo dojo, Akane   
was doing her homework. She didn't do it for sheer pleasure.   
Some things just had to be done. She had to study hard to   
enter a good university so she could achieve her carrier and   
not just be the wife of someone else. And the threats   
Hinako-sensei made were in no way her main motive.  
  
She heard a small noise. She turned abruptly. Happosai   
wasn't due to be home tonight, as often torturing her father   
and Saotome-san. But she hadn't spotted Ranma tonight since   
he disappeared just after dinner.  
  
"Oh, it's you Ryoga-kun."  
  
"Good night, Akane...-san."  
  
"Are you here to see Ranma? I don't think he is home tonight."  
  
"Not really, I was just walking around."  
  
Akane stood up and approached the larger boy. She took his   
hand and lead him out of her room.  
  
"I told you Ranma isn't here tonight. But _I_ am and _you_   
are."  
  
He could feel Akane squeeze gently her hand to emphase her   
words. They both reached the top of the stairs and began   
climbing it down.  
  
"Have you eaten yet? I'm sorry but dinner was finished long   
ago and I don't know if there are any leftovers."  
  
"Don't trouble yourself, Akane-san. I've eaten already."  
  
They were in the main room downstairs, now. He noted she   
wasn't leading him exactly toward the table as he expected   
but more toward the couch.  
  
"It's no trouble at all. And please leave out the '-san'   
already. I told you Ranma is not here. And we're _friends_   
aren't we ?"  
  
Another squeeze.  
  
"Good. Friends."  
  
Squeeze. Squeeze.  
  
"Come on, Ryoga. Drop your pack and put you at ease-"  
  
Squeeze.  
  
"-or I'll do it for you."  
  
Panic looked like an attractive option. He quickly but   
gently disengage himself.  
  
"Sorry Akane. I gotta go. Lots of stuff to do. You know.   
Kill Ranma and all that."  
  
With that he stormed quickly out of the house.  
  
Left alone, Akane sighed. "Back to homework I guess."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What the hell had gotten into her. She's not herself at   
all. She never acted like that toward me."  
  
The bandanna-clad figure walked in the streets of Nerima,   
his shoes not making a sound in the unfathomable night.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ukyo Kuonji closed her restaurant. It wasn't late but since   
her clientele was mostly composed of students from Furinkan,   
there wasn't many customers on a week night. Moreover she   
herself had school tomorrow, and she suspected she had   
homework to do, she would have to check.  
  
A lone figure approached her.  
  
"'Night Ryoga."  
  
Being a martial artist, she wasn't really startled and even   
then, she always knew she could defend herself effciently   
against almost any common threat.  
  
"Good Night Ucchan. Sorry. Ukyo."  
  
"It's all right, you can say it, it's only reserved to my   
friends. But don't go spreading it on Ranchan. Hey Ryoga,   
wanna help me close the shop ?"  
  
Seeing his discountenanced look she added.  
  
"There'll be an okonomiyaki for you in it."  
  
She giggled when she saw his face brighten.  
  
"I see it's a deal then."  
  
"Right. I'll help you."  
  
"Fine you can start by removing the sign outside..."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He was walking again. Ukyo had been real kind. And he won   
the promised okonomiyaki. He didn't remember Ukyo to be so   
clumsy. She seemed to fall all the time and had to cling   
onto him every time. If he hadn't knew her better he'd think   
she was doing it on purpose.  
  
And her hands had a tendency to... wander.  
  
Maybe he didn't know his ... friend so much.  
  
Anyway he was glad he had declined her offer to sleep over   
(squeeze).  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ukyo was lying on her futon in her spartian bedroom. She   
draped the blanket over herself.  
  
"Oh, well. I guess it's another night alone. Tomorrow is   
another day."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
His steps led him to the Nekohanten. He wondered if the   
evening was going to become less strange or if it would   
become normal at last.  
  
Of course he would have to dodge Cologne, she was far too   
dangerous. He couldn't just stroll in front of the   
restaurant since the door was closed, he couldn't rely on   
Mousse to carry a message since...  
  
"What Ryoga waiting for ?"  
  
He started.  
  
"Shampoo ? How ?"  
  
Shampoo seemed nervous. Quite a feat when you think about   
her usual self.  
  
"Ryoga... Shampoo wonders..."  
  
"Yes ?"  
  
She gently took hold of his shirt between her thumb and   
forefinger.  
  
"What Ryoga think..."  
  
She lowered her head so he couldn't see her eyes, but she   
couldn't hide her blush.  
  
Shampoo ? Blushing ?  
  
"What Ryoga think Shampoo is ?"  
  
"What you are ? You are Shampoo, right ?"  
  
Shampoo seemed to deflate again a bit.  
  
"What Shampoo mean... Shampoo is ugly ? Shampoo is stupid ?   
Shampoo is not nice ? What you think ?"  
  
"I don't think like that at all, you're cute, you're kind,   
and you're smart. Your Japanese is much better than my   
Chinese. Ah, Ah."  
  
He passed his hand behind his head as he laughed uneasily.  
Shampoo gave a little playful smile and poked him in the   
ribs.  
  
"Ryoga flatter Shampoo. Shampoo know Ryoga Chinese very   
good."  
  
He sweatdropped. Shampoo took him slowly in a hug, as if   
not to frighten him.  
  
"But nice Ryoga say it. Shampoo happy. Ryoga would make   
good amazon."  
  
Shampoo's hands were more caressing than for an ordinary   
friendly hug. It made him slightly nervous. And suddenly...  
  
Squeeze.  
  
"Sorry Shampoo. I have things to do, you know, kill Ranma,   
get lost and all that."  
  
He quickly disengaged himself from her hug. He tried not to   
look at her downcast expression.  
  
"So, hum. See you later, Shampoo."  
  
He ran.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back at the Nekohanten, Shampoo beat the life out of   
Mousse, but it really wasn't the same. Cologne wondered   
where that mood swing came from, although she already had   
her idea.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back at the Tendo dojo, in the guest room occupied by the   
Saotomes. The large backpack was tossed on the wooden floor.   
Ranma then discarded the tiger stripped bandana and replaced   
his pigtail out of his yellow shirt.  
  
"So, how was it to walk a mile in my shoes?" said a voice   
from a figure sitting in the dark.  
  
"I guess I understand why you're so nervous around women.   
What I don't get though is why you're so depressed about   
it." Ranma said.  
  
Ryoga stood and put his hand on Ranma's shoulder.  
  
"You disappoint me, Ranma. I thought you knew me better."  
  
"..."  
  
Squeeze.  
  
  
Fini.  
  
  
Author notes :  
Every one is a bit OOC, I know. The idea came to me when I   
thought about all the pairing possibles with Ryoga. It could   
remind you of "In his kiss" (by Jenn the Ice Raptoress I   
think).  
Oh, yeah, I write only in the manga continuity : In the   
anime, it would be impossible for Ranma to impersonate Ryoga   
credibly.  
It's just a silly fic anyway.  
Many thanks Liz Mun for the Summary of this fic, I couldn't  
have done it myself.  
  
F. 


End file.
